willowthewerecafandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Willow the Werecat Willow is the main major character of this universe. She is a vampire-werecat. Willow has many characteristic and personality traits. She is an otaku, which in this term is an anime hermit/nerd. She is into several animes, owns varies manga, and has started collecting figures. Willow is a gamer. She loves to play video games often, her favorites being Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 7 Biohazard, Skyrim, and Legend of Zelda. She is also a loner and very socially awkward. She has bad social anxiety. She is a bit on the insane side, being a big fanatic of horror and murder. Willow is the persona of her creator, who is also named Willow. While they share many traits, they’re in some ways different. Werecat Willow is meant to be a way for her creator to escape from the real world. Willow has different characteristics as well. She has autism, ADHD, anxiety, and Asberger’s Syndrome. She is also bisexual and an atheist. She is often sitting by herself at school and shut up away from others at home. She has a dislike for people. She has a best friend and occasional lover named Wilting Fire, who is a succubus. She also can revert to a human form if necessary. She has two sons in her human form, Vincent and Sebastian. Wilting Fire Wilting Fire is the best friend and occasional lover of Willow the Werecat. She is a succubus demon. Wilting is very charismatic and romantic. She has a liking for revealing clothes, spicy foods, and alcohol. She is claustrophobic, mainly because she doesn’t like being unable to fly due to tight spaces. Wilting, in early creation and development, was originally just Willow’s evil alter ego. She only became a separate character and a succubus later on. She has a strong liking for explicit music, particularly Nicki Minaj. Vincent Wilson Vincent is the oldest son of human Willow and an unknown male. He is a vampire with transfiguration abilities. Vincent, when first created and for quite awhile, was the middle child of Willow and Jeff the Killer. He was later redesigned to be the older brother and this version is slowly becoming partially canon. He is very quiet, mature, and a bit sarcastic. He’s a bookworm and a mama’s boy. Vincent enjoys coffee quite a lot, as well as fantasy and historical novels. He often is up very late reading. Vincent, in this new AU, is the older brother of Sebastian. The two are often at odds with each other. Deep down, Vincent is actually quite lovable. He has a big heart for his family. He has a pet eclectus parrot named Kiwi. Sebastian Wilson Sebastian (left in picture) is the younger brother of Vincent Wilson. He is the son of human Willow and an unknown male. He is human. Sebastian, in original story, is apart of the Resident Evil universe and is the son of Willow and Lucas Baker. He was later developed to be in a separate AU where he is the younger brother of Vincent. Sebastian is very sadistic, sarcastic, and a bit weird. He has a strange liking for any kind of meat. He’s also very handy with a shotgun. He and Vincent often don’t get along, specifically because Sebastian is a smoker. Vincent has tried to get him to quit several times. Sebastian has a couple nicknames. Sebby is a name only his mother uses. Seb is just used as an abbreviation. He also has two pets, a cottonmouth snake and a Texas Brown tarantula.